PMD: Exploration Academy
by Dragon132
Summary: Exploration Academy is made so young exploration teams can learn more about the basics of being an explorer. Not only that but they also are able to join one of two guilds while on their studies so they can do field work as well. Until a new guild suddenly shows up demanding war against the two guilds. Accepting Oc's
1. Chapter 1

_**Today You Are A Student!**_

**_Congratulations_**_**, you have been accepted to the amazing school for explorers known as **_

**_Exploration Academy. You will be partnered up with someone compatible to your grades and skills._**

**_Hope to see you at the Academy._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Headmaster Garchomp_**

_"Why did you send me a letter? I live with you remember dad?" a Frogadier said, standing before a large Garchomp._

_"Levi I told you a million times, all students are treated the same. Call me Headmaster from now on." Headmaster Garchomp said, casually._

_"Fine, but why do I have to be a part of this dumb school? One; I don't have a partner, two; I don't like exploring, three; i'm perfectly happy with home studies." Levi said._

_"Being in an exploration team is a privilege Levi, Well when I was a young boy..." Headmaster Garchomp started._

_"Crap he's talking about his exploration days." Lei said, sighing in defeat._

_Levi' pov_

Afterwards I had to listen to my father rant about his adventures with his old team who both run their own guilds now. It's not that I hate exploring I just see no interest in it. Unless I get rich somehow.

"Watch out!" a voice shouted over.

"Huh?" I looked up only to get punched in the face. I hit the nearby wall of the school doors that I had been looking at. You see I was late to, class since I was nervous about being the 'new kid', if your wondering then yeah i'm those weirdos who think to themselves.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to punch you it was an accident!" a Quilava said hastily, helping me up. I look at her strangely.

"How can you punch someone on accident?!" I asked.

"I thought you were someone else, sorry." the Quilava said.

"Yet you still punched me..." I said in disbelief.

"I didn't notice until last minute I apologize again." the Quilava said.

"Its fine I guess...I needed a wake up call to get to class. I'm Levi by the way." I said, introducing myself.

"I'm Summer." the Quilava said. Wait...Summer?

"No offense dude but that sounds like a girls name to me." I said, laughing a little.

"I am a girl that's why." Summer said...then it clicked. I was punched by a GIRL and I was talking to a GIRL!

"AHHHHHH!" I shouted out only to get punched in the gut and thrown over to the pond nearby.

"You don't have to act so surprised you idiot!" she shouted. I pretty much passed out by that time though. She did have me in a headlock repeatingly punching my face.

"Whats all the commotion about?" a voice said, I woke up with my face blushing. The girl also looked up, still strangling me by the neck.

"Headmaster Garchomp?" Summer said questioningly.

"Summer, I see you met my son Levi." Headmaster Garchomp said. Summer looked down at me then back to my dad.

"Wait...Garchomp + Greninja = Frogadier...? That isn't possible though you guys aren't in the same egg group." Summer said. I got annoyed obviously and switched our positions so I was strangling her by the neck.

"So what? There's something called adoption not everyone has to be wit their birth parents!" I growled out. We both then started fighting each other and next thing I knew we were in my dad's office tied up on a chair.

"Alright now that you two calmed down a little I have to say...Nice job Summer!" Headmaster Garchomp said. Summer looked surprised and my jaw dropped.

"What the hell she assaulted me and you say good job?! What kind of father are you?!" I asked and the guy had the nerve to laugh.

"And you attacked her too? Right?" He asked and I scoffed.

"Self defense." I simply said.

"Yeah and you talk to her normally and you can be near her." He said, my eyes then looked at him. Oh no...I hope this isn't going where I think its going.

"I'm lost whats going on?" Summer asked, confused.

"Summer my son is very nervous around girls you see, he can't even look at one within 3 feet or he faints. Your the first one he has no trouble with." Headmaster Garchomp said.

"Really" Summer asked surprised.

"It helps when you look and act nothing like a girl." I grumbled only to get shot at by a flamethrower.

"So its in my best interest that you two pair up to form a team." Headmaster Garchomp said.

"There's no way i'm joining her." I mumbled.

"I'll raise your allowance by 100 poke." he said and I perked up.

"I guess its only until we graduate." I mumbled.

"I don't think I can deal with him he sounds like a sexist pig." Summer said doubtingly.

"Please Summer? You can help him overcome his problem...I don't want him being alone forever and i'll give you permission to abuse him whenever you feel the need to." he said, making her grin.

"What kind of deal is that?!" I shouted.

"And that also means i'll make it so you two can move into a dorm together." he added.

"Sounds good to me." Summer said, grinning.

"You two are enjoying this way too much." I said, grumbling.

"I entrust you'll take good care of him." Headmaster Garchomp said.

"Oh I will." Summer said beaming in happiness.

"Your putting me in the hands of a complete stranger you know that right?" I asked, looking at the two idiots.

000

"So what guild you want to follow?" Summer asked, we are both in the new apartment my dad arranged for us, she was looking at the two choices and I was drinking a gallon of milk.

"I don't care, I don't even want to do this crap." I said, waving my hand at her.

"We have the choices between Excadrill's Guild or Ninetales's Guild." She said, completely ignoring what I said.

"Whats it matter anyways? They are the same thing right?" I asked while drinking the milk still.

"One; stop drinking all the milk, two; no they aren't." She stated, grabbing the milk from my hand and putting it away.

"Fine whats the difference?" I asked, wanting to get this done and over with.

"Excadrill is fierce and only takes on rogues and criminals, he doesn't do much with exploring unlike Ninetales, she likes to do job requests from anyone and likes to look for unknown places in the world." Summer explained and I thought about it.

"Excadrill." I simply said.

"Are you serious?" She asked, dumbfounded.

"It probably gives more pay and besides with my 'problem' I can't be near a pretty girl like Ninetales let alone take orders from her." I said, shrugging.

"How do you know she's not ugly?" she asked.

"Oh please look at this picture of her, she's ten times the woman you are." I said, looking at the picture blushing, until Summer whacked me on the head and took the picture.

"Shut up you pervert. Besides she's the same age as us." Summer said.

"How is that possible?" I asked.

"She's a prodigy." she said, shrugging. "And because you need to face your problem and because she's nicer...We are choosing her." she added and I groaned.

"Whatever...hopefully I won't make a fool of myself in front of her when I meet her." I said, grinning to myself.

"Shut up, we should go to bed we have to attend class and meet her tomorrow." Summer said, going to a room.

"I hate my life sometimes.." I mumbled before trotting over to my room.

* * *

_**I'm also accepting oc's to attend the school and guild(s) as well...only a limited amount though. Please use this form twice one for the both pokemon in a team**_

_**Name:**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Age: (14-19)**_

_**Personality:**_

_**History:**_

_**Guild your attending: (Excadrill or Ninetails)**_

_**Partner:**_

_**Class: (Freshman-Senior)**_

_**Crush: (optional)**_

_**Thoughts on Summer&Levi: (also optional)**_

_**Attacks: (up to 4)**_

_**If anyone was wondering Levi is 16, Summer is 15 and they are both freshman.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_"The First Day at the Academy"_**

**_'Summer and Levi are official Guild Apprentices'_**

"I can't believe we have to be in a team together." I said, walking past bustling kids in the hallways.

"Get over it." Summer said, as she walked to a locker and tried out her locker combination. I grumbled and looked at my own locker and opened it easily.

"So is it like a normal school or...?" I started while closing my locker, honestly we had no books or anything just testing them out.

"No, Headmaster Garchomp gave us one class to be in, it's with the other Ninetale kids." Summer said, my jaw dropped.

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed. "This whole school and Ninetales and Excadrill only have one class?!" I added.

"Idiot, did you ever go to school before?" Summer asked.

"Um...No?" I answered uneasily.

"The hell? Why not?" She asked and I rubbed the back of my neck.

"It all started when I was younger..Have you heard of the famous explorers A-" I started but the bell interrupted me. Summer grabbed my hand and my eyes widened.

"Come on time to get to class!" She said while dragging me to a classroom. When we got to the classroom there was only a few students, well if you put it in terms of pairs then yes a few.

"Your late." a masculine voice said. Summer and I looked up to see a Gardevior standing in back of the class.

"Holy shit its a transvestite!" I shouted without thinking only to get hit by a basketball.

"Wow, um...For those of you reading who are offended by what Levi said, please don't take any offense to his stupidity." Summer said, before getting hit by a basketball as well.

"Your late, you insult me, and you break the fourth wall! That should count as expulsion!" the Gardevoir said angrily.

"Please no! My father will kill me and make me hold hands with a girl!" I shouted only to get a look from Summer. "A pretty girl!" I added. I shouldn't have said that because then Summer punched me in the gut.

"Oh right, your Garchomp's kid." the Gardevoir said while rubbing his head.

"But he's a frog." a Growlithe said.

"Hey who's the cutie next to him? She's kinda hot." the Growithe on the left of him said, while winking at Summer. I gasped and looks over at her, she just had on her usual blank expression.

"Anyways since class is almost over no thanks to you two...Why not introduce yourselves to the class?" the Gardevoir asked.

"I'm Summer and i'm a freshman here, my partner is Levi the Frogadier standing besides me and we will be attending Ninetales's guild as apprentices." Summer said in ease.

"I'm Levine but you can call me Levi." I said stupidly.

"Nice introduction Summer." the Gardvoir said glaring at me. "Class why don't you introduce yourselves?" He added in. The first to stand up were the two Growlithes.

"I'm Blaze" the growlithe on the left said.

"I'm Flame." the growlihe on the right said.

"Were brothers in the same team." they both said in unison.

_"I have a feeling i'm going to get annoyed by them.."_ I thought to myself.

"Call me Tink." a Chespin said, he seemed to be fiddling around with some scrap metal and glue.

"And i'm Ash, his partner." the Buizel said next to him, grinning.

"I'm gem and this is my partner Z." an Eevee said, gesturing to the scary looking Zoroark next to her.

"Hi." He simply said waving.

"I'm Shi." a Riolu said, smiling.

"Name's Eon." another Eevee said, sitting next to him.

"Hello i'm Tsubaki."a Leafeon said, smiling.

"And i'm Craig, i'll say this once. You cross me you'll never see sunlight again." the Umbreon said next to her. I gulped.

"And I am your instructor Cosmic." the Gardevoir teacher-dude said.

"Nice to meet you all." Summer said, bowing slightly.

"Hi." I said stupidly.

"Now go sit with the other Freshmen of your class." Cosmic said.

"Who?" I asked and he sighed.

"Just come sit with us dude." Flame said, or Blaze...not sure which one is which.

"We are team Freshmen!" the other one said grinning.

"Come on." Summer said and we went and sat behind the two brothers. It seems like Team Freshmen are Flame and Blaze, Shi and Eon, and Summer and I.

"You get used to them after a while." Eon said cheerfully.

"Now that we have three teams things will be much easier." Shi said.

"How so?" I asked but they ignored my question.

"So since you two are new and your in our class we'll let you hang with us." Blaze said.

"Yeah and you can walk with us to the guild since you don't know where it is." Flame said.

"Thanks you guys sure are nice." Summer said.

"I was wondering why are we divided up by class?" I asked.

"Oh, think of it as ranks. If there is a super hard task it will go to the seniors and so on." Eon answered.

"Yeah we are the Freshmen who get the easy tasks like finding lost items or look for lost pokemon." Shi said.

"Which totally sucks." Blaze and Flame said, sighing.

"The Sophmores are; Tink and Ash and Gem and Z." Eon said.

"They get basically the same stuff we do but they go in the more challenging areas." Shi said.

"Which is lame but sounds better then ours." Blaze and Flame said, sighing.

"The only Juniors here are Craig and Tsubaki." Eon said.

"They mostly help with escorting pokemon, rescuing lost pokemon, or doing easy bounty hunting." Shi said.

"Which is way better then what we do." Blaze and Flame said, shrugging.

"So we don't have any Seniors?" Summer asked. The four of them then made a face.

"Oh we do but since she's a Senior she doesn't need to come to class so she's mostly at the Guild." Eon said bitterly.

"She's very...interesting." Shi said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Be careful when you meet her." Blaze and Flame said, shuddering.

"I'm scared now." I said and Summer sighed.

"Whats her name?" Summer asked.

"Her name's Maria, she's mostly a spy for the guild and well..." Flame started.

"Lets not talk about her please." Blaze whispered with wide eyes. I was about to say something until i'm interrupted by the bell...again.

"Why is class so short?" I asked.

"Because we get out early every Friday." Eon said, shrugging.

"But it means more work so we don't care either way." Flame said, grinning to himself. I shook my head and thought to myself. I wonder if I really am cut out to be in a guild...To be a real explorer.

"Why am I the only girl here?" Summer grumbled, I looked at her then to everyone else and she was right. She's surrounded by a bunch of guys, yet she's not screaming like a fan girl.

"It's not that bad." Flame said, scooting close to her.

"Yeah, it just means your special." Blaze said, moving closer to her as well, to close to be exact.

"hey! Hey! Hey!" I shouted. I walked over to them and picked up my partner and held her away from them. "Back off my partner you weirdos." I added while sticking my tongue out at them.

"Who are you calling a weirdo?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah! Just take a good look at yourself!" Flame said, pointing at me. I looked and blushed, I was holding her extremely close to my body.

"I..uh...Y- Er!" I started before everything went black.

000

"I think he's waking up." Summer's voice said, I groaned and opened my eyes to see i'm in a strange place. It was well lit place with red carpeting. There was a rather fancy stairway and a few pokemon coming in and out from it.

"Took long enough." Flame and Blaze said.

"I can't believe you just dragged him all the way here guys." Eon said, shaking his head.

"What? He was too heavy to carry!" Flame and Blaze said, shrugging.

"What happened?" I asked, looking around.

"While you were sleeping your partner already did the paperwork and made arrangements with your first mission." a smooth and silky voice said. I looked up and saw a beautiful golden fox hovering over me. I gaped and hit the floor again.

"Aw man he's out cold again." Flame said, shaking his head.

"This guy is useless can we go without him?" Blaze asked.

"I guess...But i'll have to get someone to watch him...He's drooling on my carpet." Ninetales said, grimly.

"I'll watch him." a voice said, everyone looked up to see a giant Milotic.

"Yay! He's being watched!" Flame and Blaze said happily, they then grabbed Summer and led her away.

"Wait the readers need to know more about Ninetales!" Summer shouted.

"I think you broke the fourth wall enough times today." Shi said, walking behind them with Eon.

"I'm surprised we aren't doing the mission on this chapter." Eon said. Shi sighed and just kept walking.

00-Meanwhile-00

"I'll take good care of this little cutie! Good thing i'm not on call yet!" the Milotic said, smothering Levi in hugs.

_'Poor kid...'_, Ninetales thought to herself while watching the scene. "Remember Maria, when he wakes up tell him his partner and the other freshmen will be at Cherry Grove Forest." She added.

"Fine, fine, fine...But i'm having a little fun with him until then, headmistress." Maria said, winking before leaving with Levi on her head.

"What have I done?" Ninetales asked herself.

* * *

_**Sorry for the lame chapter, i'll be better on the next one. And Excadrill oc's will be making an introduction next chapter.**_

_**And if your confused by the system the classes work together unless given a solo assignment. But everyone will participate together when they are in Cosmic's class.**_

_**And another thing...I need a few more oc's for Excadrill's guild but i'm not accepting anymore Ninetales. When Excadrill is full then oc submission are done until I state otherwise *hint* *hint***_


End file.
